


Children

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [11]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Flufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Sequel to the Dance prompt.  Jean-Luc asks Beverly about Children.





	Children

Jean-Luc watched Beverly as she slept next to him in her bed.  Their first year on the ship, he used to sneak out while she was sleeping, not wanting the rest of the ship to know they were together.  But after her stint at Starfleet Medical and her eventual return to the ship, Jean-Luc didn’t care who saw him.  He gently stroked her face and her eyes fluttered open.  “Mmm, what time is it?”

“Still late, my love.  Go back to sleep,”  he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips.  Beverly sat up and turned towards him instead. “No, something is on your mind.  Spill.” Jean-Luc shook his head.  “You always know, don’t you.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“I was just thinking about the Juarez baby.”  Beverly cocked an eyebrow at her lover.  Babies were _not_ a usual bedroom topic between the two of them. “Oh?”

“Bringing a baby into the world...it’s so...magical, isn’t it?” 

“It’s amazing.  Everything will be new for him....and for his parents.  It’s a wonderful time, raising a baby and then a child and not knowing who they will turn out to be.”    Jean-Luc fell into a pensive silence and reached for Beverly’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “You know....”

“What?”

“We could...I mean....do you want to...?”  He turned her hand over in his and brought her palm to his lips. 

“Jean-Luc, are you asking me if we can have a baby?” 

“Uhm....yes?”  Beverly shook her head. “No.”  Jean-Luc’s face fell.  “Oh.  But....”  Beverly leaned over and kissed him.  “Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Let’s get through this next mission and then we’ll _talk_ about it, alright? Besides, we’re not even living together yet.”  A large smile spread across Jean-Luc’s face.  “You’d move in with me?”

“Maybe. Definitely if we decide to have a child.”  His grin got wider and he reached for her hands once more.

“Marry me?”  Beverly’s mouth fell open. “What?”

“Marry me.  If we’re going to have a child together....”  Beverly raised her eyebrows at her lover. “I said we’d _talk_ about it later, not definitely have one. You know, you have the easy job. It’s _me_ who will be pregnant for nine months and have to give birth.” 

“Oh, but you were gorgeous when you were pregnant with Wesley.”  She frowned. “I’m a lot older now.” 

“Still beautiful.”

“Hmm.”  Beverly settled back under the covers and Jean-Luc drew her against him. She pressed a kiss against his lips.  “We’ll talk about it after this mission. There’s too much riding on my research for me to think about anything else.”

“Children _and_ marriage?”

“Children and marriage.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
